Untitled Sinnchel Fin
by Jane Krahe
Summary: A short PWP Finn/Rachel/Sam threesome I wrote for a friend. Seriously, there is no plot. None. At all.


Sam shifted uncomfortably. Rachel was in the bathroom "preparing herself," whatever that meant. Finn was lying back on the bed fully clothed, drumming his fingers on his chest and staring at the ceiling. Sam heard humming and glanced at the bathroom door. He slowly sank into the bright pink armchair and wondered if this was a horrifically ad idea, or just an amazingly bad idea.

When Finn and Rachel had come to him at school one day and made the offer – or plea, he still wasn't sure which – he'd been excited by the idea. Sex with Finn _and _Rachel? Granted, he'd never actually thought about sex with Rachel before, probably a result of the guilt of thinking about sex with her boyfriend so often. But once the idea was in his head, he couldn't get rid of it. He'd gone home that night and jerked off twice in the shower imagining himself between them. Which led to him being shifty in Rachel's bedroom, suddenly nervous because it's occurred to him that he, too, is a virgin and has no idea what he's doing.

The bathroom door opened and Rachel walked out. Her hands were clasped in front of her, fingers twisting. She was wearing a lavender teddy that gave the smallest peak of ruffled white lace panties underneath. Sam licked his lips and looked up at her face. She was wearing makeup, her eyes wide, her cheeks flushed, but she'd conscientiously skipped the lipstick.

Finn sat up and looked her over before giving her a soft smile. "You look beautiful, babe," he said.

Sam felt like he should say something. Indeed, Rachel looked at him expectantly. "You really do," he agreed, nodding and feeling foolish. "I mean… wow."

Rachel seemed gratified. She smiled and walked forward. Her hands were shaking. Sam glanced at Finn then leaned forward and took her slim fingers in his. "Hey… it's okay," he said softly, voice far more confident than he felt. "We can stop at any time if you –"

"No," Rachel interrupted. Her voice shook slightly but her words were decisive. "We all agreed… we all want this. We're doing it."

"Guys." Sam and Rachel looked over at Finn. "This might be easier if you came over here." He patted the bed, eyebrow cocked.

Sam nodded and stood. He drew Rachel over to the bed. Finn put an arm around both their waists and Sam shivered at the contact. Silently, Finn watched them for a moment. Then he leaned up and kissed Rachel. Sam tried to step back and give them room but Finn's hand tightened on his hip. He was inches from their faces, watching their tongues slide against each other. Sam bit his lip. Finn's hand slid up Sam's back and he closed his eyes, savoring it. Finn's huge fingers tangled in Sam's hair and he tilted his head back a little.

"Sam?" Finn's voice was rough and low and made something in Sam curl and twist. Sam opened his eyes in time to see Finn lean in and capture his mouth. Sam gasped a little; Finn took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Sam's mouth.

He heard Rachel make a small sound and reached for her, trying to concentrate past Finn's distracting mouth. He tried to grab her hip but his hand landed on Rachel's ass with a loud _smack_. Sam pulled back from the kiss and stared at the two of them, eyes wide. They stared back and for a long moment, no one could speak.

The next moment Sam felt himself being shoved back onto the bed by two very different sets of hands. Rachel was kissing him and damn, Puck was right, she was amazing. And Finn was at his waist, pulling down his jeans and mouthing at his hip bone. Sam couldn't remember ever being so turned on. Sam pressed up into this kiss, closing his eyes and trying to relax. Finn's mouth was just above his cock now, and Sam's thighs trembled at the idea. Sam slid his hands up the back of Rachel's top, fingers tracing her spine. She sighed into his mouth and took his hand in hers and moved it to her breast. Sam made a rather embarrassing sound and squeezed gently.

Finn was above them suddenly. He was naked, obviously having undressed while Rachel had Sam distracted. Finn brushed the hair off Rachel's shoulder and kissed her neck, his eyes on Sam. "How… how are we…. going to do this?" Rachel panted as she pulled off of Sam's mouth.

In answer, Finn took Rachel by the waist and turned her over, laying her on top of Sam. Sam picked up where Finn left off, tasting Finn's mouth on Rachel's skin. Feeling bold, he slipped his hands up the front of her top, finding her small, firm breasts. Sam could just see Finn pulling off Rachel's white panties, and then he was looming over them both, a condom in his hand.

Rachel shifted on top of Sam and Sam's cock was suddenly nestled between her ass cheeks. He gasped at the sudden stimulation and tried to tell her but she shushed him with an awkward kiss over her shoulder.

Sam felt it when Finn entered her. Rachel's hand came up and gripped Sam's hair, fingers pulling the strands almost painfully. Sam's arm wound around Rachel's waist and his other hand slid up Finn's back. He felt the muscles move as Finn thrust slowly, giving the girl time to adjust. Every time Finn moved, it made Sam's cock slide against Rachel, precum slicking the way.

"It's okay," Rachel panted, voice in shreds. "I'm okay. Move."

Finn picked up the pace, sweat glistening on his skin. He caught Sam's eye and leaned down to kiss him, changing the angle, forcing Sam and Rachel closer. Sam moaned into Finn's mouth. He was embarrassingly close to coming. But he also knew that it probably wasn't that close for Rachel. He squeezed a hand between Rachel and Finn's bodies and found Rachel's clit. He rubbed gently at it, feeling her buck in shock and then melt into his embrace as the sensations washed over her. "Oh… oh god… Sam…. Finn….." Rachel; tossed her head from side to side, seemingly unsure of who to focus on. Sam and Finn saved her the confusion. Sam kissed her neck against as Finn captured her mouth.

They were all moving now, all in a somewhat sloppy rhythm, sweat and precum and other fluids slicking the way. Rachel was the first to fall; she convulsed suddenly and shook in Sam's arms. Sam held her and sobbed into her hair as he followed, pulsing between their bodies.

Finn held out for just a moment longer before he shuddered and moaned, sounding almost hurt. Sam could swear he felt Finn's pulse.

Finn pulled out of Rachel and collapsed next to them. Sam turned on his side and laid Rachel between them. Her eyes were closed and she was still trembling with aftershocks. Sam was breathing hard, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. Finn smiled at him over Rachel and brushed his hair out of his eyes with a weak hand.

"So you remember that thing… about only doing this once?" Rachel voice was breathless and exhausted.

"Yeah?" said Finn, dark eyes still watching Sam.

Rachel shifted a little between them. "Well screw that. We are _so_ doing this again."


End file.
